Irresistible
by kemiyo tashino
Summary: Working with your handsome and extremely infuriating coworker is not easy, especially when he's your boyfriend as well. Add a little bit of love and you get some interesting results. SxS
1. Touchy Topics

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated Intertwined Hearts. I currently have a writer's block for it, so unfortunately, it will be put on hold. Until I get more ideas, I will be working on this story. Just to let you know, the characters are very OOC. Thanks, and I apologize for the very long wait. **

Summary: Working with your handsome and oh-so-infuriating co-worker is not easy, especially when he's your boyfriend as well. Add a little bit of love and you get some interesting results. SxS

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Irresistible**

**Chapter 1: Touchy Topics**

His hands gently stroked my shoulder blades, back and forth. As he caressed my back, I closed my eyes and buried my face deeper into the pillow. As he continued massaging me, I could feel his lips close to my ear, "Like that?" he asked.

"Yeah," I murmured, smiling back at him. He chuckled as he flipped me over and climbed on top of me, stroking strands of my hair, one by one. My arms instinctively went around his neck, bringing him closer for a quick kiss on the lips, "Syaoran?" I whispered.

He sat up, reaching an arm to pull me into a sitting position. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his torso, "Hunky." In response, he leaned more into my embrace while I pressed closer against him.

As we shifted into a more comfortable arrangement on the bed, Syaoran tugged my arm, sending the two of us flying back onto the soft pillows, me on top of him. He absentmindedly began playing with the straps of my slip, "Sexy."

Rolling my eyes, I stroked his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin against my hand. Somehow, his hand made its way into my hair and we were kissing, legs intertwined, in each other's embrace.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Syaoran, stop that!"

"Stop what?" Syaoran asked innocently, his fingers tracing the hem of my skirt and then tugging at it.

I shot him a glare before returning to my document I was currently working on the computer. Syaoran flashed me a smirk as he stood up and looked down at me, "If you want me to stop bothering you, join me for dinner tonight."

"We just had dinner together yesterday!"

"But there are so many things I want to talk to you about, darling. Like moving in with me, for example."

"Don't call me darling. And for the tenth time, no, I am not moving in with you!"

"Sakura," I could see his face, just two inches away from mine, and I shivered, "Don't deny yourself the pleasure of me doing this." And he kissed me, full and hard. For a moment, I gave in to the affection of my long-time boyfriend and I shared. But then, warning bells in my head rang that THIS WAS NOT TO BE DONE AT WORK!

Breaking the kiss, I recomposed myself, "Don't do that again." Swiveling around a second later, I added, "We can have all the fun we want at your apartment."

Syaoran grinned, "You better keep your word."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ready to go?" Syaoran asked me as I walked up to him after work.

"Yeah," I replied, sliding into the car seat and buckling my seat belt. As we came out of the parking lot, he took my hand and started playing with my thumb, a habit of his. Stopping at a red light, he glanced at me, "What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know. Pizza, I guess."

"Pizza? We just had that last week."

"I know. It's just that I've been craving for it."

"You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"Heck no. We haven't done the dirty deed _yet_."

"Oh, but we will do it soon."

"Shut up!" I slapped him playfully on the shoulder, which caused him to laugh. After a few seconds of giving him the eye, I began to laugh too. Hey, this is the type of thing a girl has to go through when she has a somewhat perverted boyfriend. Then again, he's not _that_ perverted. Just a little weird, I guess. But he's a good person with a great sense of humor and that's all I need. Did I mention he's really cute too?

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, just thinking about the good and bad points of my man."

"So what are the good points? My manliness?"

"That, and you have a nice personality."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Silence reigned in the car before Syaoran spoke again, "But what are my bad points?"

I let a giggle before replying, "Let's see, you always steal my things."

"Such as?"

"The towel I use to dry myself after taking a bath."

"It's because I want to see you in all your glory, sweetheart."

"Whatever."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you want to invite Eriol and Tomoyo over tonight? It's been a while since we've seen the two of them."

"Sure. One thing though, no beer."

"Fine."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo practically screamed as she enveloped me into a bear hug, "Good to see you!"

"Good--to--see--you--too," I managed to choke out, being barely able to breathe.

Eriol, being right behind Tomoyo, managed to pry her off me. "Thanks, Eriol," I said.

"No problem," he replied. He looked up and smiled at me, "And how are you doing, Sakura?"

"Good, I guess. Syaoran just took a shower. He should be down--" I began to say before arms wrapped around my waist. Turning around to face him, I scolded, "Syaoran! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," he grinned. Looking up, he greeted, "Eriol, Tomoyo, long time no see."

"The same for you," Eriol replied.

We sat down at the table and began to eat, Tomoyo doing most of the talking. It went pleasantly enough, aside from a few jabs Eriol and Syaoran exchanged before Eriol spoke to me, "You know, the way you two have been living, you guys should get married already."

Choking on my orange juice, I nearly spat it out. Patting my back, Syaoran said, "I'm not so sure about marriage right now, but I am trying to get her to move in with me. She stays here 95 of the time."

"That's not true!" I burst out. "There are some days where I sleep in my own bed, cook in my own kitchen, and all of that stuff."

"I think Syaoran has a point, though," Tomoyo chimed in. "You seem more comfortable at this place than in your own apartment."

With a dramatic sigh, I agreed, "All right." Turning to Syaoran, I said, "You better not try anything funny."

He smirked, "I can assure you I will."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yes, the first chapter's not very long, but I'm still brainstorming on this story. It will get longer as the story progresses.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**kemiyo tashino**


	2. Women Worries

**Author's Note: Hi guys, here's the second chapter. It's from Syaoran's POV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**A Sense of Insecurity**

Someone—please—help—me.

Emi, Takashi's secretary, is pressing herself against me. She is practically glued to my chest, and heck, it doesn't feel comfortable being shoved up against a wall.

"Syaoran," she whispers seductively. "Why don't you ditch Sakura and have dinner with me?"

Okay, this is really starting to tick me off. I already had another woman this morning barge into my office while Sakura was out getting coffee for us and go down on her knees and beg me to become her boyfriend. Luckily, Sakura returned in time to pry her off me because her arms were wrapped around my legs.

The thing is, I don't see what women see in me. I guess I'm okay looking, but for the most part, I don't like to show off, except to Sakura to tease her every so often. But it weren't for Sakura's encouragements to go outside or out to places once in a while, I would probably work all the time, save for sleeping.

Back to Emi, she is now tracing circles on my chest and trying to kiss me on the lips. Darn it. Where is Sakura when I need her? She said she would be back in thirty minutes after going to pick up lunch for us. It's been almost an hour and still no sign of her.

"You are so sexy," Emi mouths. Desperately, I try to push her off, but her nails are digging into my back. Okay, that's it.

"Look Emi," I said, "If you don't get your filthy hands off me right now, I will send you flying back into that desk. I don't care if you're a girl, but you really need to stop. Sakura is my girlfriend and I'm not going to leave her for some slut."

She glared at me, "What is so great about that bitch, anyways? She's not even that pretty."

I gave her one of my famous death-glares and replied, "You think you're prettier than Sakura? How about downright ugly?"

Emi let go of my neck, and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Finally, I can work in peace. The door opened again, and Sakura stepped in, "Brought lunch. Oh, and Emi stomped right past me. She looked really pissed. Did you two go at it again?"

"More like she went at it," I muttered, looking over and signing papers. "She doesn't know what 'Get the hell off me' means."

Sakura laughed, a nice musical tone filling the air, "Sounds like you said some pretty nasty things to her."

I raised an eyebrow in agreement, "Oh yeah." Looking up from my papers once more, I asked, "What took you so long?"

"The line took forever and traffic sucked."

"I see."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Let's rent a movie tonight," Sakura announced as she stretched out on the couch. She was wearing white cotton shorts with a blue shirt of mine, which I had to admit, looked good on her.

"Sure," I replied as I joined her, sitting on her legs.

"Hey, that hurts!" she snapped as she tried to push me off.

I winked at her, "I know you like it."

"DO NOT!"

"Do too!"

"Whatever, this is pointless. Why don't I sit in your lap instead?"

"Because your legs are silky smooth," I replied, running my fingers against her legs. "You just shaved, didn't you?"

She glared at me, "Put your perverted hands somewhere else."

"How 'bout here?" I asked as I snapped her bra straps.

"SYAORAN!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" I exclaimed, putting my hands up in peace. "I won't tease you again. Boy, what's bothering you? Is it your time of month?"

"No, it isn't."

"Then what is it?"

"Watching all those women coo and fawn over you makes me sick! Don't they have anything better to do?"

"Is someone jealous?" I asked, grinning in spite of myself. She turned her head to glare at me. I shrugged, "I'm just wondering. Besides," I leaned closer to her ear, "I don't treat you the way I do to them. You're my girlfriend."

She blushed furiously and looked away, "But do you ever see them the way you see me?"

I frowned, "What's with all the insecurities?"

Sakura sighed, "It's just that some people at work wonder why you chose me to be your girlfriend, out of all the women you could've gone out with." She then shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm being so silly! I shouldn't—" her voice was cut off as my lips pressed against hers.

"Don't worry about what other people say," I whispered softly in her ear. "I like you for who you are."

And she smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Damn that alarm clock! I slammed the button down, shutting off the noise. Turning back to the figure in my arms, I gently kissed her on the forehead. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Time to get up and get dressed," I replied.

She groaned and tried to bury her face in the pillow, "Five more minutes."

"No sweetheart, we've got to get up or we'll be late for work."

Sakura shot me an annoyed glance, which I tried my best to avoid looking at, "You know, before I moved in with you, I got to sleep for fifteen more minutes."

"And be at my office in time by just one minute?" I teased.

"Hey, I was on time!" Sakura said, waving her hands wildly.

"Barely."

She shrugged as she headed for the bathroom, "Don't even think about coming in here," she called before shutting the door. A second later, a click could be heard.

"Women," I muttered to myself.

"I HEARD THAT, LI SYAORAN!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

How long have the two of us been working? I looked at the clock. 10:30. About two-and-a-half hours. Sheesh, why does it feel as though we've been here for longer? I looked at Sakura. She was sitting at her desk filing some papers, signing a few here and there. Just then, a pink envelope fell out of the pile she was looking at, which caught my interest. "What is that?" I asked.

A confused look made its way to her face, "I don't know how this got in the papers," she replied as she opened the envelope. Upon seeing the letter, she started laughing.

"What's so funny? Did you write it?" I asked. Walking over to her, I tried to grab the note out of her hand without much success.

"You dummy! Of course not!" she giggled. Suspicious, I snatched the note, catching her off guard. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

Opening it, I found:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue

Sugar is sweet

And can I go out with you?

Oto Midori

Oh. My. God. What was Midori thinking? Not only is this poem seriously clichéd, but what should I do? I can't tell her 'yes' because not only would Sakura kill me, but then again, I'm not the type of guy to hurt a girl's feelings unless she seriously pisses me off.

Sakura was still laughing, "That look on your face is priceless! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Somehow, the humor of Midori's poem sunk into me and I began laughing myself.

If anyone had walked into our office that moment, they would have seen Sakura and me, the pair of laughing fools.

**Yay! Second chapter done! Review?**

**kemiyo tashino**


End file.
